


Wavelengths: A Sister/Huggins Fic

by lohlunat



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon Related, Casual Sex, F/F, Other, Outdoor Sex, Physics, Season 16 Spoilers, Vanilla, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lohlunat/pseuds/lohlunat
Summary: You know you were thinking it after s16e10. The attraction is there. But how is Kaikaina going to get it on with a literal ball of sentient light? I attempt to answer that question with a night under the stars.





	Wavelengths: A Sister/Huggins Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I have literally ever written. For anything. Ever. Please enjoy!

“I can’t believe you two walked all the way from _Italy_ to find us!” Kaikaina blurted, impressed. She and Tucker had just heard the story of how Grif and Huggins had made their journey of more than 1,000 miles to reach the two at Camelot--Camel _to._ “And you went under the _fucking ocean_ , holy shit! The last time I was under the water for that long, I-” 

“Yeah, you came up pregnant, we know,” Grif quickly interrupted, cutting off his sister. He hoped she hadn’t gotten up to _too_ much trouble at Camelto, but at least they were away from that godforsaken place now. His sister probably would have gotten it on with the invading French, too, given the chance. 

“I didn’t really _walk_ ,” Huggins giggled, floating airly around Grif. “That’s all him. Just consider me his bright spot of motivation!”

Grif laughed. Actually _laughed._ Kai and Tucker looked at each other, as Grif quickly cleared his throat to conceal his fading chuckle. But it was too late. 

“Am I hearing things, or did Grif just… _laugh?_ ” Tucker asked, baffled. 

“No,” Grif denied insistently. 

“Yeah, I heard it, too, but I don’t believe it, either!” Kai grinned behind her visor. “You know, I think a little exercise might have been good for you, Dex,” she said to him, ribbing him in the side, then turned to Huggins before he could protest. “Thanks for getting my bro out of whatever deep funk he was in this time,” she said to the light being.   

“I’m just here to help!” Huggins chirped, bobbing cheerily. “I can’t interfere directly, but I can definitely point you in the right direction. Er, hopefully.” 

“Huggins hasn’t steered me wrong yet,” Grif added with a shrug. 

Tucker peered suspiciously at the floating ball of light. “I still don’t know. Suddenly this talking lens flare shows up, and shit’s gotten waaaaaaaay more confusing. Should we be worried about Donut?” 

“Probably!” Huggins replied with a nervous glimmer. “But for right now, you humans should get some rest. We have a whole lot more traveling to do in order to find your other friends!”

 

* * *

 

Kai couldn’t sleep. She wasn’t unfamiliar with sleeping under the stars, but the ground still felt cold and uncomfortable, and her thoughts kept her wide awake. The campfire they had managed to scrape together earlier was dying down, and it left her shivering in her under-armor suit. Turning on her side, she looked over at the slumbering forms of Tucker and Grif. Her brother was in a deep sleep as he snored loudly, and Tucker was turned away from her view. Thankfully, he wasn’t sleeping naked out in the open. Kai breathed a sigh of relief. 

She turned to lay on her back with one arm underneath her head, looking up at the stars. Her eye caught a subtle flash of movement, and she frowned, squinting at the glittering lights. She could just barely hear a flurry of worried mutterings from above, and realized that Huggins was keeping watch over them, talking to herself as she “paced” in the night sky. The corner of Kai’s mouth quirked up as she watched her, feeling a mix of amusement and jealousy. Of _course_ her brother had to be the first one to pick up a cute interdimensional being on his travels, and not her. 

Kai sat up, then wandered quietly away from their camp a dozen meters or so, just out of view, where she found a secluded spot behind some mossy rocks. Climbing up on on one of the larger boulders, she cupped her hands around her mouth and hissed up at the sky. “Psst! ………. Pssssst! Hey!”

The floating ball of light paused, then seemed to look around before floating down a bit closer to Kai. “Who, me?” 

“Yeah, you, Tinkerbell! Who else?” Kai whispered loudly. “C’mere!” She motioned for Huggins to come down out of the sky, as she slid down from her rock and landed on the cushiony moss. 

“Oh… okay,” Huggins replied timidly, spiraling down until she was at eye-level with Kai. “Is there something wrong?” she asked with concern in her voice. 

“Pssh, no,” Kai said with a dismissive wave. “I just wanna talk! You seem cool, and I think we should get to know each other better, that’s all.” 

“Oh!” Huggins exclaimed, relieved. “Um… what would you like to know?” 

Kai grinned. Leaning back against the cool rock and tossing her long hair over her shoulder, she tilted her head to the side and gave Huggins a conspiratorial look. “I’d like to know how to get it on with a literal ball of light, for starters. That is, if you’re cool with it,” she said in a low and sultry voice, earning a bright flash of pink from Huggins. 

“Oh. Oh my. Well…”  


* * *

 

Kaikaina could feel herself glowing from the inside. Not just in the physical sense, but she was _literally glowing,_ too. Her under-armor lay nearby, and the cool night air conjured goosebumps across her exposed flesh. She shivered again, but this time it was a good feeling, due to her own excitement and the heat within. “Holy shit,” she breathed, marvelling at the sensation as she glanced down at the muted light emanating from beneath the skin of her pelvic region. 

“What? Are you okay?” Huggins asked from within, pausing in her maneuvers. 

“Yeah, I’m great, this is _fucking awesome,_ ” Kai replied, trying to keep her voice down, even as she quivered with pleasure. She bit her lip, breathing deeply as she concentrated on the warming, tingling, electric sensation of Huggins moving through her lower body. “I don’t know how you’re doing that, but it’s better than any stimulating lube I’ve ever had! I think you’ve ruined me on the stuff.” 

“Oh. Sorry,” Huggins muttered apologetically, slowing down for a moment. The sensation faded. 

Kai tilted her head up to look down with a slight frown. The pause was frustrating beyond belief and almost made her want to scream. “No, don’t say you’re sorry! I _like_ it!” 

“Oh! Well, in that case-” Huggins said, and then suddenly Kai could feel _everything._ She felt like she was going to explode, but in a good way. If that made any sense. Huggins was a little dynamo working on her downstairs, filling up her body to the very brim with warmth and light and breathless awe. It was almost a spiritual experience, like she was on drugs. Some really, really crazy party drugs. 

Kai gasped, arching her back to allow her little friend to go deeper still. “Oh my god, yes, right there,” she panted, hands clenching the soft moss covering the ground as the light being pressed her warmth into her G-spot. Huggins laughed--that adorable, sparkling laugh that she did--and Kai saw stars. As every nerve in her body lit up with pleasure like fireworks, the world spun and came crashing down around her, leaving Kai feeling dizzy and winded. She might have screamed. She hoped she hadn’t. What she was feeling was better than anything she had managed to find on her little sex adventure with Tucker, but she didn’t want to ruin the moment by alerting the boys sleeping nearby. As she came down from her climax, she gave a deep moan, relaxing and trying to see straight again. Kai blinked up at the stars above, watching them spin. “Whew,” she sighed, laying her arm across her forehead. “That was… something.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Huggins said sweetly, reemerging to float up beside her head. She was glowing brightly, outshining all of the constellations in the heavens. It was a beautiful sight to Kai’s starstruck eyes. 

“How am I supposed to reciprocate that?” she asked, smiling at the floating light. “Because that was amazing and there’s no way I’m letting you get away without giving something back.” 

Huggins giggled mischievously, blushing pink again. “Oh, don’t worry. Just knowing that I can make you happy is enough for me. Besides, humans are _fascinating._ ” She hesitated, watching Kai as she breathed in and out, her glistening breasts rising and falling, the stars reflected in her gaze. “.... Ready for round two?” Huggins asked hesitantly.

“ _Fuck yeah,_ ” Kai replied, propping herself up on her elbows. “What else ya got?” 

“Hmm, I can think of a few things…”

  
_**Fin**_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm relatively new to the RvB fandom, so if anything's off, feel free to let me know in the comments! I hope you liked it!


End file.
